This application requests partial funding for the 2014 Pittsburgh-Munich Lung Conference entitled Aging and Lung Disease: Clinical Impact, and Cellular and Molecular Pathways. The conference will be held on October 23-24, 2014, at the University Club in Pittsburgh, PA. Expected attendance is 300-400 and will include basic scientists, physician-scientists, clinicians, and other health professionals. Speakers and attendees will be junior and senior investigators as well as trainees specializing in a wide range of scientific disciplines (cell biology, genetics, medicine, pulmonary, geriatrics, public health). This Conference represents the 13th annual Pittsburgh Lung meeting with a unique blend of cutting-edge science in the field of pulmonary diseases and aging. The specific topics to be covered in this conference include: (1) OMICS of aging; (2) Age, genetics and lung diseases; (3) Molecular drivers of cell aging, and their impact in the respiratory system; (4) Mitochondria and aging; (5) Lung diseases and aging; (6) Aging stem cells and lung repair. We believe that this meeting is unique, timely, and highly important because it will bring together recognized experts within the aging-cell biology, genetics, pulmonary, geriatrics communities in a venue designed to both disseminate new information and to promote the interaction of established and junior investigators. This meeting will provide a framework for novel approaches and directions for future age-related lung diseases research.